medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Alexia Ackerley
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a 'detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Peter Ackerley was arranged to marry Lily Maddox. She was seventeen, and he was eighteen. They were both from rich pure-blood families, who believed in purity above all. However, Peter had a secret: he was a metamorphmagus. It was well kept and hidden for a very long time. He could control it, after all, and his parents needed an alliance with the Maddox family and they felt a marriage would be the best way to achieve it. So, they told him to continue keeping his secret and it ''worked. Until they had their first child, that is. Alexia was born one year after they got married. They were disappointed when it was a girl. They decided they still loved her no matter what. (Lily swore she saw Alexia's eyes change color, but her mother assured her it was probably just tricks of the light.) Her little brother, Simon, was born when Alexia was three. The family was absolutely delighted, but no one was happier than little Alexia. She was so happy that her brown locks started changing into a bright yellow. Of course, all hell broke loose. Alexia wasn't sure why her parents were suddenly fighting so much, or why both sets of her grandparents were either. She'd stay with Simon often, singing him lullabies and changing her appearance to make him laugh. (She was a little disappointed to find out Simon didn't inherit the metamorph gene.) Lily and Peter stayed together, despite everything, but Lily had very high ideals about blood purity, and it put a strain on their marriage, and on Alexia's relationship with her mother. Lily was never cruel, but she focused more on Simon, and rarely gave Alexia the time of day. Alexia didn't mind, though. She was close with her father. Peter taught Alexia how to control her metamorphmagus trait. Her grandparents on Peter's side also taught her everything she knows about being a "proper young lady". At the age of eleven, she got a letter to Hogwarts. She was sorted into HOUSE, much to the disappointment of her mother's side of the family. She'd still receive a letter from her father every week. She also has a cousin at Hogwarts who is three years older than her: Darren Maddox. She tends to avoid him as much as she can. She doesn't need anymore disapproval about her being "metamorphmagus trash". She excelled in Transfiguration, her first year there, and continued experimenting with her metamorphmagus gene. Not many people know that she's a metamorphmagus, because she's been really good at hiding it, just like her dad told her to. She still likes using the trait to her advantage by altering her appearance in small ways, making herself "prettier and prettier". She's doing it so she can fulfill the expectations her grandparents have set for her. She doesn't particularly like it, but she's already been a disappointment too much. This is the perfect shot at making her family proud. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Alexia is charming, polite and has a smile that can light up an entire night sky. She's elegant and refined, but on the inside, she's just a storm waiting to be released. She's clever and can think quick, but is also kind of stuck-up from all the years of knowing what's proper and what's not. Don't let that fool you. Once you convince her to have fun, you'll see how much she enjoys it. She's not that much of a romantic, either. She's clever, not stupid, and she sees her parents' marriage crumbling before her very eyes. She knows that by the time she's sixteen, she'll probably already have a match, and it won't be a very happy one. She's accepted her fate and strongly believes that she already has something laid out for her that she can't change and she just has to make do with the cards she was dealt. She's very lady-like, but doesn't like it very much. It annoys her that she has a "natural talent" for things like sewing and cooking, because she doesn't want to be confined to just being a proper young lady. She's much more ambitious than that, and spends a lot of time developing other skills just so that she has others to brag about. Transfiguration is her best subject, so she puts a lot of time and effort into perfecting the art. She's slightly insecure, both about her personality and her appearance. She doesn't think she's pretty enough for her family and she doesn't think she's elegant enough either. It makes her sad that she can't live up to other people's expectations, and she tries her hardest to change herself in order to conform to them. Family means the world to her. She just wants to make them proud. She's very good at giving advice and adept at keeping secrets. She's only twelve, and she's not wise beyond her years or anything, she just says what she thinks. And she's not saying that what she thinks is right all the time, but she knows how to be blunt in a subtle way, if that even makes sense. Her charm helps her get her way, and cheer other people up when they're feeling bad. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Alexia is not happy with her appearance. She believes in looking beautiful to be happy. It's lucky that she's a metamorphmagus then, she thinks. She enjoys changing her appearance a lot, but doesn't do it much because of her mother. Much to her vexation, she has to stay in her brown haired, blue eyed state often, but when she's at school, she likes to experiment. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. She's a metamorphmagus. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 1/2. Other one's in sorting too. :P 13. What time zone are you? UTC +8. Category:Sorted